Progression
by FallenTenshi.XO
Summary: It is possible to achieve your goals, to become stronger and to do the impossible. Sakura learns this after encountering the remaining Uchiha. It's slightly A/u Sasusaku Review :D
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this story is kind of a comeback from me. I've been on hiatus for a sadly long time, and my previous stories no longer interest me, mostly because I was an entirely different person when I published them… so I've deleted most of them._

_This is an a/u-ish sasusaku fic and I welcome long reviews even if it is criticism, so don't forget to review! ^^_

_In this story Sakura has random teammates who die in the first chapter only xD Sasuke's teammates with Naruto and Ami watanabee. Why? I don't like my OC'S thats whyy :p_

_Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto _

**Chapter one:**

She was pathetic. She lived in her own fantasy world. A world in which her best friend Yamanaka Ino saw her as her equal, as her _rival._ But in reality when she told Ino that she would surpass her, the blonde had laughed

_"Knock your self out Saku-chan!"_

She had no idea why that voice was echoing through her mind right now. She needed to focus on reality. A seconds lapse of focus and she would die!

In her world nobody called her by that outrageous nickname. That's why she preferred to live there rather than in the real world. It was so_ different _from reality. Nobody hurt her there. Nobody tried to _kill _her.

Hidden behind the bush she saw Sasuke Uchiha approach the three menacing shinobi that were looking for her. She felt a blush grace her features

Uchiha Sasuke.

Another figure that held an entirely different position in her world. Over there he was her protector, friend and lover.

In reality he didn't know her name. He exchanged words with the three shinobi, to low for her to catch so she settled for studying him. He was bruised but that was no surprise. It was after all the forest of _death._ And they were giving the _chunin _exams. After watching the sound shinobi she felt like an insect. She had been genin for two years yet they were all so much better then her. So much stronger...

She was broken out of her reverie when Sasuke released a fireball. She jumped, awed at how powerful the young Uchiha was. He fought against the three with an ease and grace that was present in almost all the shinobi here. As he approached the last one, Zoku his aura grew dark and malevolent. His face grew, literally _grew _ tattoos. Zoku screamed in pain and on an impulse she acted.

"Wait, stop!" She screamed out

Sasuke didn't turn towards her "Is this the girl you were hunting? You really are _pathetic" _He increased the pressure on Zoku's arm.

On an another impulse she ran towards him and hugged him. He froze in shock.

For a second time stood still. She was almost glued to his body the dark chakra surrounding both of them now. It made her shiver, yet the power held so much allure...

She felt it, he was about to turn and smash her into pieces for doing such a thing and she closed her eyes but the impact never came. Instead the boy in her arms let Zoku go.

She was still clinging on to him as Zoku's teammate made a deal with Sasuke and threw over his scroll. The bandaged man grabbed his friends and disappeared. She was still hugging him when he turned around in her arms to face her. Gone were the tattoos and the menacing aura. Instead he looked calm. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have pink hair." He stated "And green eyes. Are you sure you're a shinobi?"

"Y-yeah" She mumbled averting her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone!" He said with urgency. She looked back towards his face but he passed out. She gasped under his weight and settled him on the ground.

She looked at him with horror. Gone were any fantasies that she had about his character. Uchiha Sasuke was _dangerous. A_nd he scared her. Even unconscious he looked feral, despite the fact that he had saved her life.

She should run. But she owed him, she couldn't.

She saw a tattoo on his shoulder as she wiped of the sweat on his face. It was glowing the same colour as the chakra that had surrounded Sasuke minutes ago. She slowly bought her hand forward to touch it and she hissed.

It had stung, she could feel the power, animosity and power behind it and she was shocked.

Hours. Or at least that was what it felt like before he regained consciousness.

"Hey" She muttered

"Hn" He grunted getting in a sitting position. "You're still here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked confused

"We're enemies. You should have either stabbed me in the back or run away" He stated bluntly

"I couldn't do that!" She exclaimed looking upset at the idea "You saved my life!"

"I didn't do it for you." He stated "Where are your teammates?"

A look of raw pain passed over her face "Dead."

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke again "Your Tattoo..."

"I better go find mine" He said abruptly, ignoring her

"Okay" She blinked back tears "Bye."

"Don't tell anyone what you saw, If you do, I will kill you," He threatened

"Yeah. Okay" She nodded dumbly hurt at how he ignored her query

"Seeya around pinky, better luck next year." He shook his head at her "You're pathetic. You should quit while you're ahead or get your head in the game."

He disappeared with a poof. It was at that moment that the said pinkette wanted to truly become a ninja.

Reviewwwww~


	2. Chapter 2

_PLEASE review! It depresses me that I have so many hits yet only two reviews_

_Iloveyouboth:* _

_I don't own Narutoo!_

**Chapter 2**_  
_

"I want to be a medic nin like you." The pinkette said firmly

Her sensei tore her gaze away from the graves of her two dead teammates.

"Why would you want to do that?" She asked surprised

"I want to become stronger! To protect the people I love!" The girl laughed bitterly "Of course it's to late for that.."

"Sakura, I want you to understand that this was not your fault! The shinobi you were up against were a formidable force. It's a miracle you're alive!" The woman shook her head "You should make the best of it. Takashi and Kenji wouldn't have wanted this!"

"Then train me! Help me become stronger. The exams-" The girl broke off "They made me realize how pitiful I really was!"

"Of course I'll train you Sakura-chan! But do tell me where this came from?"

"In the forest of death, I was hiding behind some bushes when I saw one of the candidates Kabuto. He killed three people at once with his medical jutsu!"

"Sakura! You must realize that medics are there to save peoples lives!"

"H-Hai!" The said girl was immediately abashed "Sorry Keiko sensei!"

"You have much to learn, my child."

-/|\|\\\|\-

A year had passed since then and Sakura Haruno had progressed amazingly. People were surprised that the weak little girl was so incredibly talented. She began working at the hospital, when she wasn't improving her genjustsu, practicing her taijustsu or perfecting her ninjutusu. She was slowly becoming respected. She healed many soldiers injured during the attack on the village from sand and sound. Even the new hokage, Tsunade THE best medic ever had acknowledged her! She had never been happier.

She had spent the entire of the previous week doing paper work and was relieved when she was called to heal two genin. As far as she knew it was minor cuts and scratches only.

A loud voice, screaming profanities and as such was coming out of the room that she was assigned to and she felt apprehensive. Healing loud mouthed brats wasn't her favorite thing to do.

She walked inside and was met with the sight of a blond boy in a black shirt and painfully orange pants was standing on the bed, a silver haired man reading something that looked astonishingly like icha icha paradise, a girl that she new painfully from her child hood standing with her hands on her hips and Sasuke Uchiha glaring. She stood in the doorway for a second watching as the blond continued to shout. Her eyes shifted between Watanbe Ami and Sasuke.

Calling upon every ounce of her confidence she said loudly "Blond san, would you PLEASE shut up?"

He froze. Maybe she was a little too loud. The blond looked at her dumbly

"Naruto, quit making a fool of your self and sit DOWN!" The silver haired man looked up from his book and glared, causing the said boy to settle down at once.

"Alright, I'm your doctor today and my name is-"

"Forehead girl?" Ami asked with a glint of recognition in her eyes "Please! Get lost and get up a real doctor!"

Her anger flared up "Will you shut up?" She hissed "I'm the doctor. Deal with it!"

"What? How dare you-"

"Ami shut up." Sasuke spoke up

"Of course Sasuke-kun!" She said batting his eyelashes at him "I just wanted someone uh, qualified to fix you up!"

Sakura made her way towards Sasuke "Hello again Sasuke-san!"

"Hn" He nodded "Looks like you made it far."

"Yeah, well I did my best" I smiled at him as he took of his shirt "Well this doesn't look too bad!"

"HEY! TEME!" The blond hollered

Sasuke sighed "Yeah?"

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU KNEW SUCH PRETTY GIRLS!" He jumped up once more, pointing a finger at his friend accusingly "YOU'VE BEEN HOLDING OUT!"

The said girl blushed prettily, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she smiled. Maybe the blond wasn't so bad.

"We've only met once before blond-san!" She smiled at him "Now please be quiet while I fix him!"

quicky putting her long hair in a pony, she put her hand on his arm where the deepest cut was and sent a wave of chakra. A green glow engulfed her hand. Sasuke watched her intently as she fixed him.

Within twenty minutes she was done "Easy peasy! Didn't even break a sweat" She said cheerfully before turning to the blond. He was healed within ten minutes. She shook her head in fascination

"Wow! You're amazing! I barely need any chakra to heal you!"

"Well I know I am" He grinned at her "Way better than Sasuke te-"

The sound of glass braking cut him off. Sakura turned around to see that the glass of water in Sasuke's hand was in pieces and his hand was bleeding. She shook her head disapprovingly and was about to reprimand him before she saw the look on Sasuke's face. She had never seen any one this angry. Her throat went dry and one could practically feel the tension that hung in the air.

An awkward silence ensued.

She cleared her throat "Why don't the three of you leave while I fix Sasuke sans hand?"

"Okay!" The sensei of the trio said before grabbing the other two and making a beeline for the door

"Names Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond yelled out in the midst of being dragged "Whats yours?"

"Sakura Haruno," She smiled. At least his healing powers now made sense. He was the kyuubi after all.

"Don't try anything with MY Sasuke-kun!" Ami warned before the three of them disappeared from sight. Reluctantly she truned back towards her remaining patient

"Al right, show me your hand!"

She cleaned out the glass shards, desperately trying to gather the courage to ask him what she wanted to. Too soon, it seemed she was done. But she still held his hand

"S-Sasuke san?" She asked hesitantly

"Yes?"

"Is it gone? The horrible tattoos and all that?" She whispered.

"You really didn't tell any one." He muttered

"Not a soul." She bit her lip "I didn't even understand what it was!"

"That, Sakura, was a gift"

"A g-gift?" She sounded incredulous "You turned so ruthless and dark! You were almost a monster! I can't believe you'd consider something like that a gift! Whats wrong with you?"

"Don't talk about things you don't understand," He said harshly "Only a year ago you were nothing. You still are nothing."

"You can't just judge me like that!" She glared at him

"I can, Sakura. You've never experienced pain. Last year, losing your teammates was just a brush of what it actually feels like. You Haruno Sakura have no right to judge me. Absolutely none."

"Is it my fault that my life wasn't as fucked up as yours?" She screamed

But he was gone. She slammed the wall in frustration, feeling the pain, blood oozing out.

And he disappeared, leaving the thirteen year old in tears. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, like useless _trash. _Uchiha Sasuke still frightened her. She thought about what he had said about pain and realized he was right.

She had progressed, but it wasn't enough.

"_I'm not going to leave you alone Sasuke! You'll see!"_


End file.
